dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pear Harbor, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of Pear Harbor Story Antis was stunned to hear that the Jungle-Aces would be attending his secret mission after all, mainly because their parents/caretakers encouraged it, but he was happy to have them help (and vows to keep them alive by any means necessary). When asked what the mission was for, Antis cryptically said it would be a retaliation on Jepang (he didn't wanna risk going into full detail until he felt they were all safe enough incase of eavesdroppers, however he did confide all that to Kit after requesting a private-meeting with the cloud-surfer, whom Antis believed to be the most trustworthy for his thoughts, and he even got the idea from Kit). "I heard you're good at keeping secrets Mr. Cloudkicker, like that you still have kept a majority of your past to yourself" Antis compliments, "well, yes sir" Kit admits: true he always hated talking about his past, but since meeting Rey and Ramón he has started becoming an open book, "and that is why I feel you're the only one trustworthy enough to know the full details of this mission: I am thinking of having a squadron of medium-bombers deployed from aircraft-carriers onto Jepang's capitol city of Tokyoto, but which of these do you think would be the best one?" Antis asks and presents four pictures: one with a B-25, one with a Martin B-26 Marauder-bomber, one with a Douglas B-18 Bolo-bomber, and one with a Douglas B-23 Dragon-bomber, Kit looks at them in awe, unable to believe this guy was actually thinking of using one of these planes on aircraft-carriers to attack Jepang, but he understands why, eventually after calculating the chances of which plane would be most suitable he points to the B-25, "I'd say the B-25 Mitchell would be the most capable" he says, "that's what I was thinking, we'll get started after Christmas" Antis promised. After that ordeal things were settling for Higher-for-Hire. Ramon had gone through a bit of depression, not because of what he saw in Pear Harbor, but because this'll be his first Christmas without his parents. Fortunately Kit was able to turn his frown upside-down by phoning his relatives and inviting them over. It worked and they wished Ramon to have a happy Christmas for his parents, and Kit made sure he would, so on Christmas-day Ramon had gotten a build-yourself airplane courtesy of Kit: the plane was based on the Blohm & Voss P 170-bomber-plane; a uniquely-designed bomber in which it had three engines, essentially making it a trimotor, one in the center, and two on its wingtips, one on each, it's cockpit was located close to the tail, behind the wings rather than traditionally on them, even stranger was the fact that bombs were the only weapons it carries at all (it had no guns for plane-to-plane combat) and from what Kit read in one of his flyboy-magazines it was surprisingly fast for a bomber, meaning it was designed to hit-and-run. Since Ramon enjoys building and tinkering like his late-father, he loved it. After the Christmas break, the Jungle-Aces (minus Oscar) arrive at the Usland air-force-base where Antis' little project will begin. True to his promise Kit said nothing about the mission to anyone else (except his surrogate-family, who agree that Usland needed their morale revived). Now the teens and various men stand at attention in a hangar with Antis. "The mission I'm asking you to volunteer for is exceptionally dangerous, take a look at the man beside you: it's a good bet that in the next weeks, you or he, will be dead...everyone brave enough to accept this, step forward" Antis announced and just about everybody took a step forth, satisfied Antis now moved onto testing the modified Mitchell-s, "your grandmother could take a B-25 off on a mile-long runway, well I'm gonna train you to do it in 467 feet, because at 468 feet...you're dead, and once you get it up you'll learn to fly it like a fighter...thirty feet off the ground" Antis states, "Kit Cloudkicker, get over here" he requests to Kit and the bear obeys and stands next to Antis, "for those who haven't met yet, I want you to say hello to Kit Cloudkicker, the famed cloud-surfer and walking airplane-encyclopedia, he'll help us lighten these fat ladies" Antis introduces. Now we see everyone hard at work on modifying the bombers. "Dump that ash can, see that bomb sight? get rid of it" Kit directs, "colonel, he's crazy" complained a sea-cucumber-man, "the lady's fat" Kit echoes, "listen to him, he knows more about planes than any of us" Antis advised, "she's a fat lady, we want a skinny lady" Kit pushes. Now that modifying was done, the flight tests were beginning, with the Jungle-Aces allowed to be the test-monkeys (and were first in line too). "Max power" Kit orders and floors it, "get up get up" he prays but the Mitchell fails to ascend, "Karabast" Kit swore, "how the heck-" Rey begun, "karabast" Antis swore, however Kit wasn't one to give up easily and tries again in the opposite direction, but it still didn't work, he continues to repeat the process back and forth until everyone got bored of watching and Antis calls it off, "they just keep rolling past that line" Antis remarks, "maybe this mission's a bad idea" suggested his placoderm right-hand-man, "no, they're too heavy, we gotta get drastic with these planes" Antis deduced. Now once again the planes were undergoing modifications. "This armor plating's gotta go" Kit deduces, "you sure?" Antis wondered, "I'm sure" Kit maintains. Now they're back to the flight-tests. "Release brakes" Kit orders and shoots off, "come on come on come on come on!" Rey pleads to the plane but still it wouldn't lift off, "barnacles!" Kit cursed, "put every man on the line now" Antis orders, and later tries to attempt it himself, "let's show these boys how this thing is done!" he states and floors it, "come on! max power" he demands to the plane and actually does it, making the crowd cheer, "well, if he can do it.." Ernie jokes, and soon more b-25s managed to fallow, now they were ready. A few weeks later, the planes were flown to Pear Harbor to be loaded on their assigned Yorktown-class aircraft-carrier, the USS Bumblebee (the Talespin-analogue for the USS Hornet). Then it and its fleet (comprised of Long Island-class escort carrier-boats (loaded with Supermarine Seafire-fighter-planes: a carrier-based version of the Spitfire), Cachalot-class submarines, Alaska-class cruisers and T2 tanker-boats, plus some Hunt-class destroyer-boats lent from Britannica, and some Bathurst-class corvette-boats from Downunda) set sail for Jepang. The Loire 70s who had been sent out to locate the Jepangnesian fleet report that said fleet had left the area, so the Uslandian-ships were given the all-clear to go and they set off. About a week into the voyage Antis felt it was safe enough to let everybody know his reason. "Well gentlemen, and lady, now I can tell you, that we're going to Tokyoto...and we're gonna bomb it" Antis claims earning cheers, "that comes as a special request directly from Shere Khan, the Navy'll sneak us about four-hundred miles off the coast, and we'll launch from the carrier there" Antis continues, "has that ever been done before, taking army bombers off navy carriers?" Felix asks, "no" Antis admits, "ok" Felix mutters, "any other questions?" Antis asks everybody and Bert came up, "well, sir, is it even possible to land a B-25 on an aircraft carrier deck?" he wonders, "that won't matter: as soon as we're airborne, the carrier will head straight back for Hihawaii" Antis clarifies, "but if the carriers head home where do we land?" Sam asks, "I have a phrase I want you to memorize: "Wo shimeiguo ren", it means "I am an Uslandian", in Pango-Pangoese" Antis answers and most got the meaning. Afterward the Jungle-Aces were standing on the ship's bow looking into the horizon. Kit and Ernie also had their shirts and jackets taken off since the ocean breeze felt good (to Kit it reminded him of Higher-for-Hire, only while on the move). "Ain't gonna be any easier" Ernie notes, "yeah that's three-feet shorter than our practice runway" Kit adds as Antis walks to them, "fellas?" he asks them, "sir" they each reply as Antis shows them some trinkets, "secretary of the navy gave me these" he explains, "what are they?" Sam asks, "friendship-medals the Jepangesians gave us when they were pretending they wanted peace" Antis answers, "what do you wanna do with them sir?" Felix asks, "we're gonna wire them to the bombs and give them back" Antis states humorously, making the kids grin, "so what's going on?" Antis asks them, "well sir, we only have sixteen planes" Kit recalls, "so?" Antis wonders, "well when the Jeps hit us they had more than three-hundred, how much difference are we gonna make?" Kit reasons, "it's not that we're afraid sir, it's just that we might die and we want to know what it's for" Rey explains, "you know at Pear they hit us with a sledgehammer, this raid, even if we make it through, it'll only be a pinprick, but it'll be straight through their hearts, Victory belongs to those that believe in it the most, and believe in it the longest, we're gonna believe, we're gonna make Usland believe too" Antis explains and left them to check on something, leaving the teens to look at each other in awe. Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction